


Jealous Much - A Jamilton & Laurmads Fic

by Winchesterapocalypse (Mishas_Ass)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Possible smut, g a y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishas_Ass/pseuds/Winchesterapocalypse
Summary: (I decided to bring this over from Wattpad to AO3)





	1. Are You Ready? (Prologue)

Love is a complicated thing right Especially between Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson.

Thomas always got jealous whenever Alex was with John. John always knew that Thomas fancys Alex. That's why he flirts with him... a lot. He's being a good friend so don't worry. He ships the two. But Alex? He's an oblivious piece of shit. Whenever John flirts, he thinks John's just being nice. When Thomas gets jealous, Alex always thinks it's just him being an ass like always.

But when John flirts with Alex to get Thomas jealous, little does he know that it gets James jealous too. Yep, James Madison is crushing hard on John Laurens. They both feel the same way, it's just the other doesn't know that.

Their friends aren't helping either. The Schuyler sisters (Eliza, Angelica and Peggy), Maria Reynolds, Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette made bets on who would get together first. Herc, Laf and Peggy bet that John and James would get together first. Eliza, Angelica and Maria bet the other two.

So to re-cap; John knows that Thomas likes Alex a lot, so he flirts with Alex to get Thomas to act on his feelings. Thomas doesn't know this. Alex is oblivious to everything and thinks John is being nice and Thomas is being an ass like always. John flirting with Alex has some side effects, because James gets jealous of Alex. He tries to power through his anxiety with Herc, Laf, Maria and the Schuyler sisters cheering him on, but he can never do it. John also likes James but neither are aware of the others feelings.

Herc and Laf are just cuddling on the couch watching their friends crash and burn into the pit of feelings. Mean while, Maria and Eliza are trying to figure out if they're gay for each other (spoiler: they are they just don't know it yet).

No one knows why the 6 of them live in the same house, but they do so don't question it. The Schuyler sisters and Maria live next door and they always come over. Burr lives a block away with Theodosia. Washington lives across the street from them with Martha. So now with everything clear, let's dive into this shall we?


	2. Chapter 1 - Jealous? I'm Not Jealous!

The spring morning was beautiful. The windows were positioned in _just_ the right way, sending nice little rays of light into the living room and some other rooms of the big house. John and Alex had the master bedroom so they could fit two beds in there. James and Thomas being friends since childhood, shared the second biggest room and had their own beds. Laf and Herc had the third biggest room and shared a bed so they wouldn’t have to buy another one. They had enough room, it’s just they didn’t feel the need to buy two beds. They also had a guest room downstairs. But you all already knew this... Stalkers.

 The Marquis and Hercules were cuddling and sleeping soundly. Thomas had just woken up and was heading downstairs. James was awake reading in their room. Alex and John were downstairs in the living room chatting.

 Next door, Angelica and Maria were cooking breakfast. Peggy was just waking up and Eliza was reading in her room. Since there’s only four of them, (*cough* and not six *cough*) they all had their own rooms.

 In the Washington’s house, Martha and George were in the kitchen cooking breakfast and baking cookies. (Martha’s cookies are the best so don’t judge) Everyone loves Martha’s cookies so no one questions when she bakes at 10:30 in the morning.

 In the Burr’s house Aaron and Theodosia were cuddling in their bed, waiting until one of them gets hungry.

**(Thomas’ POV)**

 I walked downstairs to see Laurens flirting with Hamilton again. It seems like he always does that whenever I walk into the room. It may just be coincidence but who knows? It bothers me a lot since I’ve been developing this massive crush on Hamilton. Why? I don’t know. I saw Alex look up at me then smiled and waved at me. “ _Thaaaat’s why I’m gay for him”_ My brain told me. I stood there and waved back. I haven’t really told anyone about my massive crush on my some-what enemy but hey, it’s probably not that obvious.

**(John’s POV)**

 It was obvious that Thomas had a crush on Alex. No matter what he may tell you. I could tell since the beginning. It kinda hurt a bit, but I had my eyes on someone else anyways. Someone I’ll talk about later. We were the only three downstairs at the moment and I mentally smirked at this golden opportunity. Alex and I had dated a few years back but we decided to end it off when we started drifting apart. Relationship wise, not friendship.

 Anyways, back to the “golden opportunity” I mentioned. When I was dating Alex, I found all his kinks. He has a b i g hair pulling kink. As Thomas stood there and Alex sat beside me, both of them staring at each other; I lifted my arm and yanked Alex’s hair, mentally smirking. Alex, who didn’t expect it, moaned _very_ loudly, but quickly shut his mouth when he realized what had happened. Thomas and Alex were both wide-eyed. I was trying not to laugh.

 “Hmm... Look at the time! I guess I should cook us some breakfast!” I said and got up to go to the kitchen. I risked a small glance and saw that Thomas had a boner. I snickered to myself and looked at the blushing Alex.

 “Uh, m-my phone is upstairs.” Thomas quickly said before running up the stairs. I’m such a good friend.

**(Alex’s POV)**

 I was really confused on what just happened. I know that John knew all my kinks, but to just randomly do something like that? In front of Jefferson too? This isn’t the first time he’s done this when the three of us are alone, but it confuses me deeply. Why would John do this? I thought he told me that he was crushing on Madison now? I know John. And knowing him, he’s trying to do something. I just can’t figure out what.

**(Thomas’ POV)**

 “ _JOHN WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUU-“_

 “Thomas you okay?” My thoughts were interrupted by James.

 “Uh, y-yeah I am SO great! Amazing actually! H-have you seen my phone?” I felt like I said that all in one sentence.

 “You okay? You’re rambling again.” James pointed out. I never used to do that before I started feeling... _things_ for Alexander.

 “I’m not okay Jimmy James.”

 “What’s up then?” I can’t just tell him about Hamilton! What to do, what to do...

 “Umm... Nothing you can help with. Have you seen my phone?”

 “Yeah I answered that already.” What? When did he answer my question?

 “When?”

 “When you were rambling.” Oh.

 “Oh.”

 “Yeah. It’s in our room.” James smiled and I smiled back.

 “Thanks Jemmy.” I mumbled and walked towards our room.

As I stepped into our room, I closed the door, went to my side of the room and slid down the wall with a sigh. I wish I could control my feelings. I really wish I could. If I could get a grip of myself, then maybe I could get rid of these feelings towards Alexander. There’s no way I could be falling in love with that bastard.

 Then my mind shifted to Alex giving me small smiles and doing nice small things for me, like getting me some coffee or helping me with cleaning the house (although everyone has their own chores in the house). I also admired him when he was mad. He reminded me of a small, angry squirrel.

 But John... What was his deal? I thought him and Hamilton broke up? If they did, I don’t think he should be doing those kinds of things... but hey, who am I to talk since I do those things to Jemmy sometimes. It’s just the feeling I get whenever I see Laurens flirting with Hamilton... It makes me... mad? Jealous...

 “Jealous? I’m not jealous!” I said out loud.

_Knock, knock, knock._ “Thomas you good? You’re talking to yourself again.” I heard James’ voice.

 “.... no... I’m not good...” I said and James walked in and sat down beside me.

 “You wanna talk about it?” I just stared at the other wall. “... Tommy?”

 “I’m crushin’ hard on someone Jemmy and this feeling is bothering me.” I said without thinking. Great. Now he knows more than he needs to.

 “On who?” He knows more than I wanted him to know... And he’s my best friend... Fine...

 “Hamilton...” I mumbled.

 “Who?” I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

 “Alexander...”

 “L-like Alexander Hamilton?!” James asked surprised. I just nodded. “Damn... that’s surprising...”

 “You’ve got a crush on someone?” I said trying to change the mood I was in.

 “W-whaaaatt? N-no...” I saw a little blush creep across his face. I laughed and nudged his elbow.

 “C’mon! Your secret is safe with me! If I know the person I promise not to do anything!” I said and put a hand over my heart.

 “Y-you promise?” James was good with promises and he liked it when people kept his promises with him. If you broke your promise with him, he’d get sad. And a sad Jemmy equals a mad Thomas.

 “I promise.”

 “O-okay then... it’s Laurens...” He mumbled the last part.

 “Who? ... Did you say Laf?!” I said surprised. I only heard the “L” part of the name and assumed from there.

 “W-WHAT NO! It’s John!” Oh.

 “Oh. My. God.”

 “Yeah...”

 “Okay first of all, if you said Laf, Herc would’ve killed you dude.”

 “I know!” Hercules is _very_ protective over Lafayette, and Lafayette _loves_ it. “Damn... We’re both best friends in love with two other people that are best friends...” We went back to silence. Sometimes this is how we’d hang out. Just sitting in silence to our own thoughts. “You wanna go eat something now?” James asked after several minutes passed.

 “Sure man.” I said and got up after James. He stopped walking before we left the room and turned around.

 “Just... don’t tell anyone else... or do anything about it... Alright?” James asked me. He had a vulnerable look on his face and I felt like I had to say yes. Obviously I would’ve said yes anyways. He’s my best friend in the entire world! I can’t hurt him!

 “Of course Jimmy James! I promise.” I said and hugged him. He reluctantly hugged back. After a while we pulled back from the hug and went to the stairs. I paused at the top of the stairs before asking James, “Are they awake?” I pointed to Herc and Laf’s room.

 “Um, I didn’t see them downstairs so I’m guessing no.” I smirked and nodded.

 “You can go ahead without me, I’ll be just a sec.” James gave me a suspicious look but nodded and walked downstairs. This’ll be fun!

**(Laf’s POV)**

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

 Ugh, what was that annoying sound?

  _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

 “Mon amour...” I mumbled. Tiredly nudging the tailor beside me.

  _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

 “What is that...?” Hercules said tiredly. I opened my eyes to see Herc glaring at the door.

  _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

 “WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Herc yelled at whoever was banging on our door. I closed my eyes again and buried my head into his bare chest.

“RISE AND SHINE ASSHOLES!” We heard Thomas yell as he opened our door. “Did I wake y’all or were you already awake?”

 “You woke us up alright.” Herc said and I just hummed an agreement.

 “Well better get your asses downstairs cause Laurens cooked us breakfast!” Thomas shouted at us before slamming our door shut.

 “Ugh, he’s such an ass.” I said and looked up at Herc, who gave me a small kiss.

 “Agreed. But John cooked so let’s go!” I watched as Herc got up and put a shirt on before walking into the washroom. I groaned and covered my head with a pillow. A few minutes later I heard Herc leaving the washroom. “Laffy Taffy~ Get outta bed now hon.” I groaned and sat up.

 “Pourquoi? **(Why?)** ”

 “Because we both need to eat. Now go get ready or I’ll start strumming the guitar loudly.” He pecked my lips and I walked into the washroom. For some reason I was really tired and I don’t know why. Maybe I’ll eat breakfast and then go back to sleep... Yeah, sounds like a reasonable plan.

**(Thomas’ POV) (There’s a lot of ‘em alright? The POV switches are gonna be W I L D)**

 I was in the hallway by the kitchen, watching Squirrel try to eat a tomato. Squirrel you ask? **(Oh yeah, who doesn’t love fourth wall breaking)** Squirrel **(if you didn’t read the layout rough copies)** is John’s turtle. Don’t know why he named it Squirrel, but everyone loves her. “Ahem.” I looked up from the floor to see Alex holding out a plate of food. I tilted my head and shifted my gaze to look at Alex. “For you asshole.” I laughed and took the plate.

 “Thanks you piece of shit.” He laughed too then walked back into the kitchen. Damn, that laugh was the entire reason for my existence... apart from Martha’s cookies. Those are the BEST. I sat down beside Squirrel, who managed to actually bite the tomato, and started eating the pancakes that John had made for us.

_Ding dong!_

 “Who could that be Squirrel?” I asked the turtle who stopped eating the tomato to look at the direction of the door. The turtle lost interest and went back to the tomato. “Don’t eat my food girl.” I put the plate on a table in the hallway and went to the door.

  _Ding dong!_

 “Jesus, who rings twice in a minute?” I muttered to myself. I crossed the living room and walked towards the door.

  _Ding dong!_

 Okay, that’s enough. I opened the door and almost yelled at whoever it was. “What do you want.” I paused before realizing what I said. “Er, I mean, good morning, what’s this about?”

 “Thomas, it’s just us.” I finally registered who it was and sighed.

 “Burr, why’d you ring the doorbell three times in a minute?” Before Burr could answer Laf and Herc came downstairs.

 “Who the hell is ringing the doorbell?” Herc asked pretty loudly. Laf just walked past us and went to the kitchen.

 “It’s just Burr, Theo, George and Martha.” I said and gestured for the four to come in the house.

 “Aaron Burr, sir!” Alex said and popped out of nowhere.

 “What the-“

 “Hello Alexander! I haven’t seen you guys in a while!” Martha said and hugged Alex.

 “Oh, hi Martha! Good to see you again!” Alex said and hugged back.

 “Good to see you two son!” The both laughed and everyone looked at each other in wonder. Alex never let anyone call him son.

 “Should I feel offended that son?” George tested out.

 “I’m notcha son.”  Alex said when he pulled back from the hug.

 “You know me and Martha are married, right?” George asked and held up his hand that had the ring on it. **(Que Beyoncé)**

 “Yes sir, but you aren’t the same people.”

 “Y’ain’t.” I said and grinned at Alex. He absolutely _hated_ it when I said that.

 “Jefferson, I swear to the ever-lasting baguette lord, do not piss me off right now. Or so help me.”

 “Whatcha gonna do about it?” I teased. He was going to respond but we heard a scream come from the kitchen.

 “NO BABY DON’T DO THAT!” We all hurriedly made our way to the kitchen just to be face-to-face with a crying John holding Squirrel.

 “... what happened?” Theo asked.

 “John zoned out and almost put Squirrel in the oven.” James explained, drinking some tea.

 “My god John.” Alex said but still sat on the floor and hugged the crying man.

 “You guys have breakfast already?” James asked the visitors.

 “Yeah we did.” Martha said and nodded.

 “MARTHA?!” We all heard a shout come from the hallway.

 “Is that-“

 “MARTHA!” Laf said and opened his arms for a hug.

 “Lafayette!” Martha hugged the Marquis. “Lord it’s been a long time!”

 “Too long mon amie. Too long.” Laf said and rubbed Martha’s back.

 “Oh Gilbert, I baked some cookies with George this morning! Should I bring them over?”

 “Oui, but stay here for a bit! I got word from Maria that they might come over soon.” At that Laf looked into the kitchen and saw the crying man on the floor. “... John?”

 “He zoned out and almost put Squirrel in the oven.”

 “Oh... John zoning out while cooking? Mon ami, are you feeling okay?”

 “Y-yeah I’m f-fine... I’M SORRY MY DAUGHTER!” John hugged the turtle tighter.

 “John, the turtle looks uncomfortable.” I said and pointed as the turtle was slowly hiding in it’s shell.

 “I’m sorry girl, I’m sorry!” John put the turtle down and walked back to the tomato in the hallway.

 “Oh shoot my food is still there.” I said and followed the turtle into the hallway. I grabbed the plate of food and walked back into the kitchen.

 “If you’re not gonna finish that, just leave the plate on the floor. Squirrel likes the pancakes I make.” John said.

 “Huh. Good to know.” I put the plate on the floor by the fridge and put the fork in the sink.

 I turned around to look at everyone at the table. My eyes settled on Alex and I froze. He was sitting in front of the window and the light that came through somehow made his face a lot more sexi- uh, beautiful. His hair wasn’t in a regular ponytail, so his hair fell onto his shoulders and back.

 “Staring is rude isn’t it?” I jumped as I heard John’s voice.

 “W-what?” Shit was I staring?

 “Don’t worry, nobody but me knows... unless you told someone too.” He said with a sly smirk.

 “W-what? Know about what?”

 “... Nothing, nothing. But you should probably stop staring before someone questions it.” John walked away after that... did he... did he wink at me? It was probably nothing. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I walked towards the group and heard Herc talking to Laf.

 “Babe, you okay? You’re awfully tired right now. And that’s like, your third cup of coffee.” Herc asked really concerned.

 “Mon amour, je suis vraiment fatigué. **(My love, I’m just really tired.)** ” Laf said and rested his head in Mulligan’s lap.

 “Honey, I only understand the English.” Herc said and ran his hand through Laf’s hair.

 “Well you can’t really speak ‘the English’ right now either.” Alex said teasingly.

 “Shut up.” Herc rolled up a napkin and threw it at Hamilton.

 “Mon cher,” Laf said and tugged on Herc’s shirt. “Portez-moi dans notre chambre s’il vous plaît? **(Carry me to our room please?)** ”

 “Pardon?”

 “He asked you if you could carry him to your room.” I said and leant against the wall.

 “Y’all need to teach me French.” Herc said before picking Laf up and going upstairs.

 “Wonder how many times Laf has to translate himself to him.” Alex said and laughed with the others. _“Well maybe if you stopped being so oblivious then I could speak French in between your-“_ My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell going off rapidly.

 “Peggy.” We all said in usion.

 “Oh my god okay I’ll get it.” I said since we were all just sitting there while the doorbell was rapidly being pressed. I  r a n to the door and opened. “PEGGY WHY.” I yelled and earned a snicker.

 “Because I wanted to see how fast you’d answer the door.” I stepped aside and the girls came in.

 “You guys have breakfast already?”

 “Yep.”

 “Everyone’s in the kitchen except for Herc and Laf who you just missed. They’re upstairs in their room sleeping.” I said as we walked into the living room.

 “Still sleeping?” Eliza asked.

 “No, Laf is unusually tired this morning.”

 “Huh, that is unusual.” Angelica said.

 “TAKING THE TURTLE OUTSIDE. Hi you guys.” Alex yelled and brought Squirrel out.

 “Is that what it’s always like?” Maria asked.

 “Oh the yelling? Yes. We also just scream if we’re taking the turtle outside so John doesn’t have a panic attack.” James said as he walked into the living room.

 “John’s really protective of that tur- ... is that an inflatable pool?” Martha asked, stopping in front of the glass door to watch what Alex was doing.

 “Wait what’s he doing?” James asked, sounding offended.

 “Whaaaattt? He’s bringing it out without us? How rude!” I said and opened the door. “HEY ASSHOLE!” I yelled at Alex.

 “WHAT?” He yelled back not looking away from what he was doing.

 “I THOUGHT THAT OUR RULE WAS TO CALL EVERYONE IF YOU’RE INFLATING THE POOL!”

 “I’M JUST INFLATING IT FOR SQUIRREL!”

 “GODDAMNIT HAMILTON. DON’T BREAK IT THEN!” I yelled at him.

 “dOn’T BReAk iT tHeN!” Alex mocked using that damn SpongeBob meme.

 “FUCK YOU!” I flipped him off and he finally looked at me.

 “FUCK YOU TOO!” Alex flipped me off and I closed the door.

 “Is it always like this with them?” Angelica asked.

 “Yes.” John and James said together.

 “How do you guys live together?” Washington asked.

 “We barely survive.” I said looking him dead in the eyes.

 “Barely.” James said.

 “Well me and Martha will be off now. I think Martha will come back later with the cookies.” George said.

 “Thanks for visiting!” John said. Martha and George said their goodbyes and I escorted them to the front door.

 “Bye guys!” I waved at them before shutting the door.

 “I have to go to work, so have fun you guys! And you,” Theo pointed at Burr. “Your turn to cook dinner. Without burning the house down!” She said teasingly.

 “Of course I won’t burn the house down!” He hugged his girlfriend and watched as she said her goodbyes. I opened the door again and said goodbye.

 “Thomas,” Theo turned around to look at me.

 “Yep?”

 “Don’t kill him alright?” I laughed at that and nodded.

 “We’ll try.” I gave her a small wink and she laughed.

 “Well thanks for ‘trying’. Bye!” I waved bye to her and closed the door. _This_ was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 2 - Bets Are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I am aware that the French is wrong, I used Google Translate)

 Since everyone except Alex, Laf and Herc were in the living room, everyone decided to watch the TV. No one but Thomas noticed that John and James were slowly shifting towards each other. He held back a laugh and turned his head towards the TV. Alex came barging in yelling Thomas’ name. “JEFFERSHIT, YOU’RE TALL. GET OVER HERE.” Thomas rolled his eyes but got up without protest. 

 “What do you want Hamilton.” He sighed. Alex pointed to the tree in their backyard.

 “I need you to measure things.”

 “Why do I have to do it?!” He asked when he got handed a measuring tape.

 “Because you’re tall and you can reach the first branch.” Hamilton shrugged and walked towards the tree. “Literally all I need you to do is measure how high the first branch is from the ground.”

 “And you can’t grab a ladder because?”

 “You’re already out here. That’s why.” Alex had a smug grin on his face.

 “You... damn...” Thomas sighed in defeat and did as Alex asked.

 Inside Mulligan came downstairs and sat on the couch with a sigh of defeat. “My Laffy is sick.” He said when everyone gave him a questioning look. To add some dramatic effect, he lay down on John and James’ laps since they were sitting beside each other.

 “Do you have to be so dramatic?” John asked.

 “Well since Laffy is sleeping upstairs, yes. Someone has to do it.”

 “That is partially true.” James said.

 “It would be true if I was still upstairs.” Laf said and sat on the edge of the couch.

 “I thought you wanted some peace and quiet?” Herc said and got up to hug his French boyfriend.

 “Mmm true. But then I started to miss you.”

 “You two are disgustingly cute.” Angelica said and snapped a photo of the two.

 “Hey! Delete that!” Herc said.

 “Hmm... nah.” Angie said with a smile. Laf started coughing and leaned more into Herc’s side for support.

 “I’ll make him some tea. That should help.” John said and got up to go to the kitchen.

 “I’ll help you.” James said and got up as well.

 Everyone had smirks on their faces. _Now_ they could conspire. They all huddled together, despite Laf being sick, and spoke in soft whispers.

 “Sooooo who’s getting together first?” Peggy started it off for the group. They only had a short time before the four of them would come back in.

 “I believe that John and James would get together before the other two idiots.” Laf said.

 “Are you sure? You know what John does when the three of them are alone right? He’s told us. I think Alex and Thomas.” Herc said.

 “I disagree with that though. John and James have more common sense. So obviously they’d get together before the two hot-headed dudes.” Peggy said.

 “Are you guys betting?” Maria asked.

 “I’m staying out of this.” Burr said and put his hands up.

 “Now we are.” Angelica said. “And I’m with Peggy and Laf. John and James are smart enough to figure the other out before Jeffershit and Alexander.” **(I changed who bets for who for p l o t)**

 “I feel Thomas and Alex would have some angry sex then admit to it sooner or later. Because you see how shy James and John are around each other? Plus James’ anxiety would hold him back a bit. I bet Thomas and Alex.” Eliza said confidently.

 “She’s got some good points. I also vote Thomas and Alex.” Maria said.

 “Are we all good on sides?” Laf asked.

 “Yep. So it’s me, Maria and Eliza verses you, Angelica and Peggy.” Herc said.

 “Five dollars each. Since it’s equal sides we’ll just split the money evenly.” Angelica said.

 “Deal.” They all shook hands right when they heard the sliding door open and the kettle go off. They gave each other smirks before looking at the four men.

 Alex was still outside with Squirrel, but Thomas came inside with a measuring tape and a notebook in hand.

 “What’s with those mon ami?” Laf was the first to speak.

 “Hamilton made me measure the tree.”

 “Treehouse planning?” James asked from behind Thomas. Thomas turned around and nodded.

 “Here you go Laf.” John said and handed the Marquis a cup of tea. **(I almost wrote coffee)**

 “Merci mon amis.” Laf said and drank the tea, cuddling into Herc’s side.

 “So what were you guys talking about?” James asked, standing beside Thomas.

 “What do you mean?” Eliza asked, pretending to be confused. She was a good actress.

 “Don’t pretend like we didn’t see you guys conspiring something. What we’re you guys talking about.” John said, standing beside James. **(SHIT OH MY GOD I’M DYING HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS ON A TRICYCLE. I FORGOT ABOUT BURR. IF YOU SEE ANY MENTION OF BURR BEFORE THIS NOTE, JUST KNOW THAT I ADDED HIM IN JUST NOW. BECAUSE HE STILL EXISTS.)**

 “We were planning on what we should have for lunch.” Peggy said with a smile. Despite it being 11am, everyone thought that was a reasonable answer.

 “Hmmm... sure you were.” Thomas said and laughed. The door opened again, and before Alex could say anything Thomas started yelling at him. Alex started yelling back and no one really understood what they were saying because it was French... obviously Laf was just laughing at their conversation.

“QUE VOULEZ-VOUS ASSHOLE? **(WHAT DO YOU WANT ASSHOLE?)** ” Thomas screeched.

 “AUCUN BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE. **(JUST NEED YOUR HELP AGAIN)** ” Alex screeched back.

 “NE PAS FAIRE VOUS-MÊME! **(NO DO IT YOURSELF!)** ”

 “MAIS VOUSE ÊTES TALL! **(BUT YOU’RE TALL!)** ”

 “JE NE SOIT PAS! **(I DON’T CARE!)** ”

 “LAFAYETTE VENEZ ICI! **(LAFAYETTE COME HERE!)** ” Alex called out to Laf since Thomas wasn’t going to budge.

 “Mon ami, je ne peux pas vous aider parce que je suis malade. **(Mon ami, I can’t help you cause I’m sick)** ” Laf said and weakly sipped his tea.

 “SAINTE MER! **(HOLY SHIT!)** ” Alex groaned in frustration and walked over to Thomas, pulling him towards the door and slamming it shut. Thomas was obviously screaming French protests but still, Alex dragged him outside.

 “Sooooo... translation of what just happened?” Burr asked and everyone looked at Laf. Laf just shrugged and sipped the tea.

 “I’m off to my office.” James said and went to the basement.

 “I’m gonna clean up my room a bit.” John said and went upstairs.

 “Should we even stay here any longer?” Eliza asked.

 “I don’t know, but we work from home most of the time.” Herc said and wrapped a blanket around Laf.

 “Well, I have to go to my office and start on a project. Graphic designing doesn’t do itself!” Peggy said and got up. “Call me over when something interesting happens!” She said before leaving and locking the door. They gave her the spare key. Don’t ask why. Sometimes she just comes barging in with snacks. No one really takes the key away from her because she comes in with snacks.

 “Well I should start heading out now. I’ll see you guys later!” Eliza said and waved goodbye to everyone.

 “We should go too Maria.” Angelica said and said goodbye before leaving with Maria. They worked in the same place. Not the same job, same place. Angelica being a damn good lawyer, and Maria working at a coffee shop across the street. Since they worked so close to each other, Maria usually gets a ride from Angelica.

 The sliding door opened again and this time a soaking wet Hamilton and Jefferson walked in with a smug looking turtle.

 “... What happened?” Burr asked.

 “Things Burr. Things.” Thomas said and went upstairs.

 “Damn turtle.” Alex muttered and picked up Squirrel before going upstairs too.

 “Are you going to stay with us Burr?” Said Laf while drinking his tea.

 “Yeah. And waste your electricity bill. I’ll probably be gone when you guys come back down.” He replied.

 “Got it. We’ll be upstairs sleeping probably.” Herc said and picked up Laf so they could go to their room.

“It sure is interesting to live with them...” Burr said and sighed looking at the TV. He looked at his watch and nodded to himself. _“Time to get to work.”_ He thought before leaving the house.

 So bets were made! Laf, Angelica and Peggy bet John and James would get together first, while Herc, Maria and Eliza bet that Thomas and Alex would get together first! Who will get the $15 the other group owes? Well, you’re gonna have to wait and see!


	4. Chapter 3 - Almost There Jemmy

**(James' POV)**

 As I typed on my computer, images of John kept popping up in my head. I eventually stopped typing and groaned in frustration. Damn you John Laurens.

  _Knock, knock, knock!_

 “Who?” I asked, not even bothering to form a sentence.

 “Jemmy, is the laundry done?” I heard Thomas’ voice.

 “It should be. Why?” Thomas never really took showers in the morning nor the afternoon.

 “’Cause something happened outside causing us to fall into the pool.” 

 “Thomas Jefferson, you better not be standing naked in front of my door.” I spun the chair around to face the closed door.

 “... don’t open your door then.” I heard him quietly say.

 “THOMAS PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!” I yelled and went to open the door. We’re best friends and used to date, this won’t be awkward.

 “OKAY, OKAY!” I heard some shuffling at the door and then an ‘aha!’ before Thomas came back and opened the door.

 “There we go.” He smiled down at me and I shook my head.

 “I sometimes wonder why I’m your best friend. Then things like this happen and I know why.” I said and looked up at him.

 “Why then, Jimmy James?” He asked and leant on the door frame.

 “Because you’d probably die without me.” I said blatantly and walked back to my desk.

 “So how’s John Boy doin’?” Thomas asked teasingly with a wink, walking over to the edge of my desk and sitting on it. I blushed and ignored his question. “Aw c’mon Jimmy James! You gotta act on the feelings!”

 “Then what’s holding you back? Y-you know why I can’t just walk up to him and declare my love for him!” My anxiety has always held me back from doing things that I want to do. I’ve always had my friends to help and back me up.

 “You know me and Hamilton hate each other to death.”

 “I also know that you’ll love him to death either way.”

 “Y-yes... y-you aren’t _wrong_... but he would never feel the same way.”

 “Now you know why I can’t do it.”

 “Bullshit. I have more faith that John loves you than Hamilton loves me! You know what, I can help you if you want too.” I looked at him when he said ‘help’.

 “And what exactly is your ‘help’?” I asked a bit concerned. His help sometimes isn’t the best help.

 “Well I dunno. Maybe I could lock the two of you in a room?”

 “Thomas that isn’t helping!” I stood up and smacked his shoulder. He fell off the table because he was laughing too much.

 “What if I get the both of you drunk and _then_ lock you two in a room?”

 “THOMAS JEFFERSON! THAT STILL ISN’T HELPING!” I was blushing deeply at the thought of those ideas. Thomas’ laughing increased when he saw my blush.

 “I-I’m sorry b-but JESUS those are such great options!” Thomas managed to say in between laughs.

 “THOMAS SERIOUSLY THAT ISN’T FUNNY!” I pulled my hood over my head so I could pull it over my face. Jesus Christ why am I still friends with this man.

**(John’s POV)**

 I was walking downstairs to go to my office. I didn’t take Squirrel with me this time because I was only going down there for some papers I left on my desk. I noticed that James’ door was open, so I looked into the room to see a laughing Thomas on the floor and a James curled up on his chair covering his face with his sweater hood.

 “I’m not that sorry Jemmy but still! You gotta admit, I know you would enjoy those options _very_ much.” Thomas said. He gave James a wink and I felt somewhat jealous. I knew that he does that in friendly ways towards James, but still.

 “TOMMY STOP IT!” James yelled at him, his voice a bit muffled by the hood over his face. I could feel a blush creeping up on my face the longer I looked at James. He just looked so adorable right now!

 I shook my head and remembered what I was originally doing. _“Papers Laurens, papers.”_ I thought to myself, trying to get James out of my mind. When I passed the open door, I guess Thomas noticed me because he shouted,

 “HEY! Johnny boy! Come over here for a second!” I rolled my eyes but obliged.

 “Don’t call me Johnny boy.” I growled at Thomas. I don’t know if it was my imagination or if it was real, but I swear I saw James blush at my growl.

 “I just need you to do something for a bit.”

 “All I wanted to do was get my papers Thomas.” I said growing a bit impatient.

 “I’ll put them in your room for you!” He said and grabbed the papers from me.

 “Hey! Those are important! Give those back!” I lunged forward for the papers but Thomas just held his arm up so I couldn’t reach them. “Seriously Thomas! Give them back!”

 “Thomas...” We heard James’ voice say but he didn’t stop his actions.

 “This is a part of the favour. I won’t do anything to the papers I just need you to do a simple thing for me.” I stopping trying to get the and listened.

 “What is this simple thing?” I crossed my arms looking up at him.

 “Turn around for me?”

 “W-what? Why?”

 “Just turn around.” _“The only way to get out of this situation is to do as he asks John.”_ I thought before doing as told. I turned around to face James who was now just watching us, still holding his hood.

 “ _Perfect_! Now just...” I let out a surprised shout as he pushed me onto James. James, who was not ready for what just happened, let out a surprised shout as well. The chair clearly wasn’t ready too because once I fell on James, the chair fell backwards. We heard Thomas leave the room laughing and barricading the door from the outside.

 I was hovering above James. My arms were on each side of his head and our bodies were pressed _very_ close to each other. Somehow the chair was on top of me instead of underneath James. The worst part, our faces were inches apart, and our crotches were pressed up together because if the chair that fell on top of my legs... okay I wouldn’t call it the ‘worst part’ but it seemed like the worst thing right now.

 Once we realized what just happened, we both blushed even harder and looked away from each other. Did I even want to get up? ... Nah, I really didn’t want to get up. But maybe I had to because Jem-er, James, looked very uncomfortable.

 “I-I, um, d-do, uh, a-are you o-okay?” I said just to break the uncomfortable silence.

 “I... Y-yeah, I a-am, uh, y-yeah I-I’m g-good.” I swear I might be hallucinating today. First, I think he might’ve been shifting closer towards me on the couch. Next, I swear that he blushed when I complimented his sweater in the kitchen. Third, I think he blushed when I growled at Thomas. Now, did I just see him glance at my lips? WHAT WAS I SEEING? IS IT TRUE OR NOT GOD?

**(James’ POV)**

 Yes, this situation was both uncomfortable yet everything I’ve always wanted. But oh boy, this man was making me feel some sorta way.

**(James and John’s POV’s) (Ohhohoho double POV! It’s called experimenting alright?)**

 I JUST WANNA KISS HIM SO BADLY. WHAT’S HOLDING ME BACK THOUGH??

**(James’ POV)**

  _“C-c’mon James Madison... You’ve got this. You don’t even gotta pull him down. You just press your lips against his and hope for the best... right?”_ W-was his face getting closer to mine? How long has it been? It feels like it’s been a few hours.

 Then it fucking happened.

 There was a loud sudden knock at the door. The noise caused me and John to slightly jump in surprise. But oh god did I regret moving at all. Since the chair was still on John’s legs, pressing our...... lower areas together, when John moved, he moved against my crotch. I let out a moan but instantly shut my mouth. _“Shit. You fucked up James. You fucked up reeaallll bad.”_

 I actually thanked the lords that whoever knocked suddenly shouted. “You good in there James? The boxes were moved in a pile in front of your door.” It was Hercules.

 I couldn’t even speak. I was too shocked to do or say anything. I think John was the same. Did he hear the moan or not? I was actually panicking. Did I screw up my chances of getting with him or not? Where’s Thomas when you need him...

 “Jemmy, John, you guys good in there?” I heard Thomas’ voice. THANK THE LORDS. The door opened to reveal Laf, Herc, Alex and Thomas standing in front of the door. As soon as the door opened, I SPRINTED out of the room. I didn’t stop running until I reached my room and hid under my blankets. I don’t think I’ll be leaving my bed anytime soon.

**(John’s POV)**

 W-woah. That was probably the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. In. My. Life.

**(Thomas’ POV)**

 “What the hell happened?” Alex asked.

 “Good question.” I said and we all looked back at John, who was still on the floor.

 “What happened mon ami?” Laf asked John. John wasn’t paying attention though. He seemed consumed in his thoughts. Did my plan work or horribly fail? It was only one of the two options. No in between. Either it worked, or I just ruined my friendship with Jemmy.

 “John?” Herc asked going into the room.

 “W-what? I-I... I need to uh... I... I gotta go.” John said and suddenly got up and ran upstairs.

 “Thomas what’d you do.” Laf asked crossing his arms. Oh he knew me a bit _too_ well.

 “Whaaaaatt are you taaalkking about????” I said and leant back on the wall.

 “Thomas. What’d you do to them.” Damn he was persistent.

 “ImayormaynothavepushedJohnontopofJamesandthenlockedtheminJames’officebarricadingthemwiththeboxes.” I said hoping he wouldn’t catch what I was saying. But damn. He was good.

 “You did what mon ami?”

 “Look, I thought I was helping!” I put my hands up in defense.

 “That isn’t really helping Jeffershit.” Alex said and kicked me.

 “... Okay yeah I deserve that. Now, if you excuse me, I’ve got a friendship to mend.” I said and ran upstairs to my room. When I opened the door, I saw James in his ‘safety’ position. “J-Jemmy?” I called out to the shorter male. I closed the door again and started walking towards his bed.

 “Y-yeah Tommy?” Please don’t tell me he’s crying.

 “You good?” I sat down beside him and watched as he lay down and uncovered his face. Okay thank the lords he wasn’t crying.

 “Not really. Because of you, there’s now sexual tension in between us.”

 “Oh damn. I’m sorry James.” I said and lay down beside him. “Hugs?” I questioned and opened my arms.

 “... okay...” He shuffled closer to me and let me embrace him.

 “That’s my Jimmy James!” 

 “You know what Tommy?” That gained my interest.

 “What Jemmy?”

 “I almost had it too.”

 “Progress is good!” I rubbed his back to comfort him. It always calmed him.

 “Y-yeah... just give it a few more days maybe.” He said then yawned.

 “Take a nap. You deserve it Jem. Progress is great.” I said and heard his breathing regulate. I sighed and looked at the wall. Progress is great... But will there ever be any progress with me and Hamilton? Psh, I wish.

 I decided to follow Jemmy in the path of sleep. So I closed my eyes and let the darkness surround me.

**(John’s POV)**

 I was on the balcony. I was looking out towards the sea. Watching the waves crash against the sand and rocks at the beach. The beach was a 10-minute walk and a 5-minute drive from where we lived. But from our balcony you could see the beach and just admire the sunsets and sunrises.

 I’ve noticed that Herc and Laf come out here to cuddle in the couch and just chill out here. And I can see why. It’s a pretty good place to look at the stars at night. With the waves in the background and the nice breezes... I wish I could share those nights with James...

 Why couldn’t I just ask him out? I’ve never been this shy before...Why was it different with him? I groaned and sat down on the couch.

 “Why must life be so difficult with love?!” I shouted and lay down on the couch, letting my legs fall off the arm rests. I’m probably just going to take a nap here. Before I fell asleep, I recalled the events that had happened minutes ago... Give it a few more days and maybe I’ll gather enough courage to ask him out.

 I never knew it’d be this difficult. I almost had it. _“Ya almost had it John. Almost had it...”_


End file.
